


I don't think that was the second star to the right

by Unforgotten



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossover, Extra Treat, First Meeting, Gen, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 00:30:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18304559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforgotten/pseuds/Unforgotten
Summary: The Asgardians took a left when they should have taken a right...





	I don't think that was the second star to the right

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fanfic_nonnie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfic_nonnie/gifts).



"My people are homeless, and in need of a place to rest," Thor said. "We were hoping you might let us stay here for a while."

It felt strange to come in supplication to anyone, even another king—and this King Peter was so young, even if Thor could tell from his face he was not untried.

Heimdall had cautioned him to tread carefully here, and to take any response with grace. Thor thought he could see why.

"The others are still aboard your vessel, I take it," Peter said, indicating the ship, which still hovered above the surface of the sea.

"Yes."

"By what circumstance have you come to Narnia?"

"Our world was destroyed a few months ago. We were headed for Midgard, but we must have taken a wrong turn somewhere."

"Midgard?"

"It's also called Earth," Thor said.

"Your travels must have been long indeed, for I have heard tell of no such land," Peter said—though a skilled observer might have seen a fleeting recognition pass across his features. "How many are with you?"

"There are two-hundred and three of us in all." In a feat no other King of Asgard could have achieved, Thor knew every single one of their names (and had long since learned he could take no satisfaction in the fact).

Peter took this in for a moment, then said, "That is a very great number, for a land as small and as wild as ours. I must confer with my brother and sisters before I give an answer, for they are also Kings and Queens here."

So Thor returned to the ship to let everyone know they were now waiting.

He did not, however, tell anyone about the multiple kings and queens thing. The last thing Loki needed was any more ideas...


End file.
